Episode 7230 (14th December 2009)
Plot Carla admits to the police Tony told her that he was responsible for Liam's murder but she makes out she didn't believe him. Dev's feeling sorry for himself since Bernie blew him out. Graeme complains at the price of lime jelly. Enraged, Dev orders him out of the Corner Shop. Tyrone's struggling for ideas on what to get Molly for Christmas. Kevin tells him that he overheard Molly mentioning how she liked a perfume called "Lagoon". Tyrone's grateful and thrilled when Kevin offers him a combined birthday and Christmas bonus of £100. Dev's drunk and maudlin as he tells Steve how he doesn't understand women. Steve advises him to try and build bridges with Sunita for the sake of his kids. Michelle overhears the factory girls and Sean gossiping about Carla and how she was hauled in for questioning again. Deirdre grumbles to Eileen about Ken and the newspaper article. They go back to No.1 where the tension is apparent. In an attempt to heal the rift, Eileen feigns deep upset explaining how she's envious of the two of them and how lonely she feels. By way of an apology Norris offers to look after Graeme's window-cleaning round whilst he's out of action. Graeme's grateful. Norris is secretly thrilled at the prospect of nosing into other people's houses. Michelle gets a call from Maria to say that the police have arrested Jimmy, Tony's hitman. Michelle wonders why Carla never mentioned it. After Ken and Deirdre agree to build bridges, Ken tries to make it up with Peter for Simon's sake but Peter's not interested. Michelle reckons that Carla knows a lot more about Liam's murder than she's letting on. She voices her suspicions to Hayley. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson Guest cast *DS Smith - James Midgley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle grows suspicious of Carla's involvement in Tony's crimes when she hears who the police have now arrested; and Ken tries to apologise to Peter for the newspaper article. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,510,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2009 episodes